<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Black Cats and Lavender by kitty_yongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163185">Of Black Cats and Lavender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_yongie/pseuds/kitty_yongie'>kitty_yongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Witch Yuri, Witch taeyong, speaking cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_yongie/pseuds/kitty_yongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a witch turns 19, they have to leave their home to live and work in a foreign city, learning how to stand on their own feet. Taeyong thinks of himself as lucky, having found a job and home at Kim Taeyeon's bakery. But when he meets the neighbors' boy Jaehyun, his whole world tilts upside down again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Miyoung | Tiffany/Kim Taeyeon, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Black Cats and Lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by Kiki's Delivery Service! You don't need to know it to understand the story but I recommend watching it because it's a beautiful and heartwarming movie~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong can’t sleep. He tosses and turns in his bed, creasing the sheets and presses his face into the pillow, groaning in annoyance. </p><p>Nothing he does, helps. Neither the sheep counting, the breathing exercises, nor the childish ‘pressing his eyes shut and wishing to fall asleep’. </p><p>After another few minutes, he sits up, squinting through the still empty room that’s being lit up by the moon shining through the window and lets his thoughts wander. </p><p>It has been a confusing and tumultuous few days. The day of his 19th birthday in particular, when he had to pack his things and take his cat with him as his only companion to go to a new city. He actually has been looking forward to this for years, especially during his typical rebellious teenage phase, but when it actually was time, he didn’t feel confident in his abilities at all. </p><p>Not even all of his mom’s training, the words of his dad and the comforting presence of his cat really helped him that day. But he still was eager to begin a new chapter in his life, just like the old witch tradition says. </p><p>“Every witch has to leave home by the age of 19 and has to live and work independently in a new city for one year.” Well curse this damn tradition, currently he just wants to be at home and help his mom with picking flowers and herbs. But now he’s here, in this unfamiliar city, kilometers away from home with no familiar face. </p><p>At least the woman in the bakery he stopped at, was nice enough to help him and let him sleep in their spare room. After he told her his story, she even gave him the option of living there if he helps out. And that’s exactly how he got into his current situation, unable to fall asleep, his mind full of worries about decisions he should make and the unknown future.  </p><p>“What should I do? I don’t know, I was so confident in my abilities and now I’m just confused. Help me Byeol!” </p><p>“Byeol?” he turns to look at his cat. No answer. </p><p>“Byeol? Are you seriously sleeping? I really need your help and advice right now.” </p><p>And again, he doesn't get an answer, his cat still dead asleep on a small spare pillow next to the bed. </p><p>He groans for the nth time this night, flopping back onto the bed and pulls the boringly white sheets up to his chin. </p><p>“I wished I was home.” he mumbles, closing his eyes and finally drifting off into a light sleep. </p><p>                                   •</p><p>The sun is shining through the window and there’s a scratching sound coming from there. After a few minutes, light steps on the wooden floor can be heard and suddenly, there is a creature walking over Taeyong's body, settling on his chest. </p><p>“Taeyong! Wake up, I wanna go outside! Come ooooonnnn.” </p><p>“Yes, yes, I’m awake, I’ll let you out, wait a second.” </p><p>Taeyong groans and opens his eyes to see Byeol sitting on his chest and looking straight at him, his yellow eyes sparkling with excitement. The young man slightly sits up, groggily staring into space until Byeol angrily meows again. He sighs and gets up, dragging himself through the room and opens the window for Byeol, who immediately slips out and settles on the windowsill. </p><p>With a sigh, Taeyong leans his elbows on the window and looks outside. From his current position, he can look over the garden and neighboring houses and can see the sea, even making out a few boats on the water. </p><p>“Well, looks like it’s rather early, I should wash up and go downstairs now to ask Mrs Taeyeon if she and her wife need any help, don’t you think?” </p><p>Byeol nods and continues to groom himself,  basking in the morning sun. </p><p>After getting ready, Taeyong hops down the stairs in newfound enthusiasm and opens the back door of the main house, slightly peeking inside, Byeol sitting on his shoulder. </p><p>“Hello? Mrs Taeyeon?”</p><p>A small blonde woman in an apron appears, a smile on her face as she approaches Taeyong. </p><p>“Good morning, did you sleep well? How was your first night here?” </p><p>“Ahhh, to be honest, it was hard to fall asleep. But overall, I slept well and woke up fully rested.” </p><p>Taeyeon claps her hands together, slightly swaying back and forth. “That’s great! Come with me, I need to ask you a few questions and you’re probably hungry so we’ll eat breakfast together, how does that sound?”</p><p>Taeyong nods shyly and follows Taeyeon who leads them into a cozy kitchen where a hearty breakfast sits on the table. Another woman stands by the kitchen counter, pouring tea into a few cups. </p><p>She turns around as she registers Taeyeon and Taeyong sitting down at the table, smiling as she sees them and joins them. </p><p>“Dig in! We’ll talk after eating.” the black haired woman says and Taeyong complies immediately. The two women watch in amusement as Taeyong shovels food into his mouth, the black cat also having his fill, sipping on an extra bowl of milk. </p><p>“So.” Taeyeon begins, beaming at Taeyong, “This,” she points to her right where the other woman sits, “is Tiffany, my wife who works in the bakery with me. You saw her only briefly yesterday.” </p><p>Taeyong shyly nods and waves a bit, Tiffany laughing at that. “It’s nice to meet you Taeyong-ah. Taeng told me about your story and why you’re here. And if you want, you can stay here and help us in the bakery, or search for a different occupation. We’d gladly support you!” </p><p>“Really??”</p><p>“Of course. Only if you want to stay here.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I want to, oh my god, thank you so much!” </p><p>Taeyong jumps up from his chair, bowing repeatedly so that his black hair bounces back and forth. </p><p>“Thank you, really, I owe you two so much!” </p><p>The two women laugh fondly, shaking their heads at the young man’s excitement. </p><p>“I’ll be sure to pay you back for the room and food when I have the money for that, I promise!”</p><p>“Oh no no no.” Taeyeon says, wagging her finger. “Nonsense, you working here and helping us is already enough.” </p><p>“I can’t thank you two enough! I actually wasn't sure if I wanted to stay here but thinking about it again this night made me realize that this is such a good opportunity for me! Really, thank you for letting me stay here!” </p><p>“It’s a pleasure for us to house a young witch.” </p><p>Taeyong blushes slightly, looking away in embarrassment. </p><p>Taeyeon stands up, beckoning Taeyong to follow her. “Come on, I’ll show you everything properly.” </p><p>And with an excited glint in his eyes, Taeyong follows her.</p><p>                                  •</p><p>It takes a few days for Taeyong to settle in but after one to two weeks, he’s pretty much used to the work and has established a good routine. He works half the day and in his free time, he explores the city; the alleys with the hidden gardens behind stone walls are his favorites. </p><p>The city is located on the top of a hill and winds down to the edge of the sea where the salty breeze is ever present. The old fishing port, the many brick houses and the beautiful church tower in the center attract many tourists, making it a city that is constantly busy. Thankfully, the district where the Kims reside is rather quiet. </p><p>Exactly where Taeyong wanted to go, a city at the seaside. Perfect. </p><p>Even if his part time activities; picking flowers at the Kims’ garden, flying over the city on his broomstick and reading, are really fun, working with Taeyeon and Tiffany is not less fun. He has to adjust a bit but since he’s always liked cooking and baking, working there isn't too hard. He’s mostly manning the counter but one day, Tiffany called him back and let him make his own small chocolate pie, which was pretty delicious.</p><p>It’s been approximately three weeks since Taeyong’s birthday, marking it the 23rd of July. The summer heat is in full effect now, making everyone either stay home or go to the seaside to cool off.  </p><p>Today is a slow day, they haven't had that many customers and by the time the clock hits 1pm, Taeyong is half lying on the counter in boredom and Byeol is sitting in the shadows, yawning every five minutes. The sun is coming through the wide windows, heating up the room and the air is stuffy. </p><p>“This is so boring. And so damn hot.” Taeyong groans, lazily munching on a cookie. “I don’t even know what to do with my powers. I’m a witch who left home to be independent and gain more abilities but instead of using my abilities, I work a normal human’s job. Ugh, I wished I could see the future like some can or brew potions without any help. I really should've taken lessons with mom. But no, I can only fly and talk to my cat, no offense to you Byeol.”</p><p>“None taken.” the cat replies “I’m also frustrated. And really bored.” </p><p>In that second, the door opens and the bell at the top of the entrance tinkles. The young man shoots up as he sees a lady entering the bakery, putting on his best, and fakest, smile. </p><p>“Welcome to Nytae’s Bakery, what can I do for you?” </p><p>“Hello, I ordered a batch of strawberry muffins a few days ago. On the name Choi.” </p><p>“Oh yes, please wait a moment.” </p><p>Taeyong scurries into the backroom, accidentally startling Tiffany who was putting a tray of buns into the oven.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I just came here to retrieve the strawberry muffins that Miss Choi ordered. Where are they?” </p><p>“Oh, let me help you.” The black haired woman opens a cabinet and pulls out the mentioned batch. “I’ll quickly pack this up and you ask her if she wants anything else, alright?” </p><p>With a nod, Taeyong hurries back to the counter, assisting the woman until Tiffany comes back with the strawberry muffins.</p><p>After the woman paid and exited the store, Taeyong slumps over the counter in exhaustion. As he lets his arms dangle, his hand touches something and he jumps up in shock.</p><p>“Miss Choi forgot her wallet!” </p><p>Tiffany grabs the forgotten wallet and runs out of the bakery, shouting her name.</p><p>Instinctively, Taeyong takes his broomstick that’s leaning against the wall with him and follows the other outside.</p><p>“She can’t hear me, she’s already too far away. Shit, what should I do?” </p><p>From their higher point of view, Taeyong sees Miss Choi, just as she disappears behind a house on the street below them. </p><p>“Wait, let me-” Taeyong takes the wallet out of Tiffany’s hand, hops onto his broomstick and immediately takes off, ignoring the other’s shocked gasp.</p><p>Quickly spotting her from above, Taeyong goes down, clutching the wallet in his hand so he won't drop it. </p><p>The young man delicately lands in front of Miss Choi, surprising her.</p><p>“Excuse me, but you left your wallet at the bakery. I wanted to give it back.” </p><p>“Oh. Thank you young man, I appreciate it very much. I didn't even notice that I forgot it. Here let me-” she pulls out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbles something on it and gives it to Taeyong with a smile. “Please give this to one of the Kims’, ok?” </p><p>Taeyong nods shyly and mounts his broomstick, making his way back to the bakery, not noticing the gaze of a young boy who’s watching him from a window.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the bakery, a worried Tiffany immediately welcomes him, touching his face to see if he’s alright.</p><p>“Oh dear god, you scared me so much when you just jumped off the railing, I know you can fly with your broomstick but I’ve never seen it, are you alright?” </p><p>“Please don’t worry Mrs T- Tiffany, I’m perfectly fine.” Taeyong says reassuringly. “See?” He spins, showing her that he’s unharmed. Tiffany breathes out a sigh of relief. “And, I gave Miss Choi her wallet. Here, she said that I should give this to you.” </p><p>He pulls out the piece of paper, anxiously waiting for Tiffany’s response. She looks up and smiles, patting the Taeyong on his head, ruffling through the black strands. </p><p>“No need to be scared, Miss Choi just thanked you. You did that well. Now come on, I have an idea I want to talk with you about.” </p><p>                                 •</p><p>“A delivery service???” </p><p>“Yes!” Tiffany beams, Taeyeon nodding beside her. “It would be easier to make everyone have access to the bakery, especially for the older folks. It also could be independent from the bakery. Like a flying postal service or something. And you would use your powers, just like you want to.”</p><p>Taeyong rests his chin on his hands and thinks for a moment. Then with a smile, he stands up and claps his hands together. “That’s a great idea! Ok, let’s do this!” </p><p>                                 •</p><p>And so, Taeyong’s delivery service was brought to life. It took some adjusting on both Taeyong’s and the Kim wifes’ sides but after a week, everything went according to plan and Taeyong was in the sky every day. </p><p>July has changed into August and Taeyong didn't even realize that he has been here for a month. But he still isn't completely confident. Especially if it’s about interacting with other people his age. </p><p>“Oh Byeol… I wished I had friends my age here. I’m happy with Taeyeon and Tiffany’s presence but they're more like my moms. Whenever I see other teenagers, I always try to avoid them.” He sighs and strokes the cat that’s sitting on his right shoulder. “I really miss my few friends at home, being with them was always so easy.” Letting his head hang low, he looks at the stone road beneath him, spotting a few insects on the grass roots that are growing between the stones. </p><p>“Hey, are you alright? You look a bit down.” An unfamiliar voice asks and Taeyong shoots up, looking into the eyes of a taller, brown haired boy. </p><p>“I-” he begins but gets interrupted. “I know you! You’re the witch who does the delivery service at the Nytae Bakery, right?” The boy's brown eyes sparkle as he looks at him in admiration and Taeyong can see a pair of dimples when the other smiles.</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“Oh my god you’re so cool! I’ve always wanted to go to the bakery to see you and talk to you but sadly, work constantly interfered. I accidentally saw you when you were giving the wallet back to Miss Choi and you were sooo cool! The way you just jumped on your broomstick and went into the air an-” </p><p>Taeyong tunes out from the moment the boy said that he’s cool. He? Lee Taeyong? Cool?Isn’t the boy just blinded by his curiosity about witches because he’s never seen one? That must definitely be the case. He feels himself getting red and knows one thing: he has to go.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he interrupts the still rambling boy, “but I have to go now. It was nice meeting you.” </p><p>As he turns around, he registers the way the other’s eyes turn sad and his heart slightly breaks at the sight of the other’s expression. </p><p>“Hey! WAIT!” The boy shouts, running after him, catching the sleeve of his black button down shirt. “What’s your name? Mine is Jeong Jaehyun and it’s a pleasure to meet you!”</p><p>He grins and Taeyong can see that the tips of the boy’s ears have gone bright red.</p><p>“Lee Taeyong.” He mumbles and then runs around the corner, immediately jumping on his broom and taking off, ignoring Jeong Jaehyun’s gasp.</p><p>                                  •</p><p>“Ahhhh what should I do, what should I doooo?” Taeyong rolls around in his bed, shouting into his pillow in frustration, his face beet red. “I’m really dumb, I don’t even know how to interact with people roughly my age without getting tongue tied. He looks like he’s my age, right? Ahhhh, god I’m embarrassed.” </p><p>“I think you have a slight crush.” Byeol comments nonchalantly. </p><p>“I don’t!” The young man screeches and throws a pillow at the cat who smoothly avoids it. Taeyong sighs and sits up, tugging the strands of his hair in frustration. He takes some time to focus on his breathing, an exercise he learned from his mom he uses whenever his thoughts are overwhelming him and lets his gaze wander through his room. </p><p>A lot has changed in the past weeks, even in his room. A few plants are standing or hanging around now, a small cabinet has been added and many stacks of books are piling up on the floor. But not only his room has changed. It seems like his heart has opened itself up for new things. And that’s what scares him. </p><p>“Why do you think I have a crush? And what should I do IF i have a crush?” </p><p>Byeol sighs and then jumps on the bed, curling up on Taeyong’s lap who instantly cards his fingers through the black fur. “I think the first thing you should do is calm down. Think about this rationally. If you have a crush, what does it mean? And what are you going to do with that information? I know you never were in a relationship and I know you’re not really confident about that but not being experienced shouldn't stop you. There’s always new stuff to learn. And you came here to learn and improve yourself, right? After all, the witch tradition is all about growing and learning. And for the first question; You’ll see it yourself. Take your time.”</p><p>Taeyong nods and then buries his head in the cat’s back, breathing in the comforting smell. “Why are you so wise?” he mumbles, rubbing his face into the fur. </p><p>“I’m a cat, I’ve been alive longer than your mom has been and I’ve had time to collect necessary and unnecessary knowledge.”</p><p>“Mh, I figured. Thank you for staying by my side. I couldn’t wish for a better cat.” </p><p>“And you shouldn't.” </p><p>Taeyong snorts, falling backwards onto his bed. Even if he’s still a bit confused, he’s calm and happy. All thanks to Byeol. ‘Thank god for my cat.’ </p><p>                                 •</p><p>“A new delivery?” </p><p>“Yes.” Taeyeon nods, making sure again that the oven is properly closed before turning around to properly talk to Taeyong. “The man called a few days ago and ordered a sunflower themed birthday cake. We finished it today and I just gave him a call to say we’re delivering this afternoon. It’s only a few streets away so you won’t have to fly. Here, the address.” </p><p>Taeyong nods, taking the piece of paper and with the help of Taeyeon, he puts the cake into a basket and leaves the bakery. </p><p>After around twenty minutes, he has to admit that he has no idea where to go. He’s lost. Every street looks the same and the last time he’s seen any street signs was at least five minutes ago. </p><p>“And I thought I know my way around here.” He mumbles, shaking his head. “And exactly today Byeol didn't want to come with me. Damn it.” </p><p>“Excuse me, do you need any help? I- oh, it’s you Taeyong.” </p><p>Taeyong spins around in shock, clutching the basket to his chest. In front of him stands a smiling Jeong Jaehyun who’s leaning against a bicycle, in his hands a bouquet of sunflowers, </p><p>“Oh, hello Jaehyun.” Taeyong feels himself getting red again, looking away from the boy, his crush? ‘Oh god, yes, I really have a slight crush on him oh my god. Breathe in Taeyong.’ “I’m sorry that I ran away on Thursday, I remembered that I had something important to do.” </p><p>Jaehyun laughs and shakes his head. “It’s alright Taeyong, don’t worry. But you look confused right now, is everything alright?”</p><p>“Well I.” Taeyong flushes in embarrassment. “I’m a bit lost. I’m supposed to deliver a cake but I can’t find the address and this map,” he waves the mentioned piece of paper, “Is pretty outdated. And I thought that I’m already familiar with this part of the city. Apparently not. For god’s sake, I live here.” </p><p>“Hey, don’t beat yourself up about not knowing it. You haven't been here for long, right? Where are you supposed to go?  Maybe I could show you.” He leans forward as Taeyong shows him the address and then suddenly throws his head back in laughter. </p><p>“Coincidentally, that’s exactly where I wanted to go too, I can show you the way if you want?” </p><p>“Really? Why?” </p><p>Jaehyun laughs and points to the sunflowers he’s holding “Well, Mr Nakamoto, the person who you’re delivering to, is the dad of my best friend and it’s his wife’s birthday today. The bouquet is from my mom because she sadly can’t skip work today to attend her friend’s party so I’ll bring it over.” </p><p>“Oh.” Taeyong sighs in relief, happy that he’s not helplessly lost anymore. “I’ll go with you then, ok?”</p><p>“Sure. We aren't that far away, just roughly three minutes and then we’re there. This map is really no help.” The taller boy snorts as he turns around the corner, entering a new alley. “See that white house at the end with the brick wall before it? That’s your, and my, destination.” </p><p>“Oh, it really wasn't that far. I’m sorry if I wasted your time.” Taeyong mumbles, feeling even more embarrassed.</p><p>“Oh no no no.” Jaehyun vehemently shakes his head and looks reassuringly at the other. “It wasn't a waste of time at all. And as I said, I wanted to go there anyway. Please don’t worry.” </p><p>“Is there anything I could do for you? Since you helped me, it would be impolite to not do anything for you in return.” </p><p>Nervously, Taeyong waits for an answer, not daring to meet the other’s eyes.</p><p>“There is something I want to know. How old are you?”</p><p>“What?” Taeyong looks up in shock. “Umm. I’m nineteen.” </p><p>“Then I have to say ‘Taeyong hyung’, I’m only eighteen.” Jaehyun pouts and then smiles, beckoning the other to come with him. </p><p>“Let’s go, Taeyong hyung.” </p><p>Meeting the Nakamotos is a fun experience. The both of them are welcomed warmly by Mr Nakamoto who hugs Jaehyun tightly and ushers them inside. Mrs Nakamoto is over the moon at the sight of her cake and hugs Taeyong several times, even if he clarifies that no, he didn't make the cake, he only delivered it. </p><p>Meeting Yuta, the sun of the Nakamotos and Jaehyun’s best friend, is awkward, at least for Taeyong. Yuta is a tad taller than him with longer brown hair and a loud laugh who beams when he sees Taeyong, immediately hugging him. </p><p>“You’re the delivery witch Taeyong, right? I’ve heard about you from Jaehyun and it’s so nice to meet you, can we be friends?” </p><p>A bit shocked from the other's bluntness, Taeyong stutters but laughs as Yuta gets scolded by a bright red Jaehyun.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too Yuta, of course we can be friends.” Taeyong smiles, his eyes sparkling and gets red when he hears Mrs Nakamoto cooing. </p><p>Taeyong stays until six pm, thanking every deity for his free afternoon. He eats cake and various other sweets, drinks self made elderflower juice and laughs until his cheeks hurt. </p><p>When he goes, Jaehyun offers to walk him back but with red cheeks, Taeyong politely declines. Back in the alley, he breathes in the warm summer evening air and smiles, happy that he gained another friend. While slowly going back to the bakery, he reflects about the past afternoon. </p><p>He learned a lot about Jaehyun today and has to admit: he definitely has a crush on the younger boy. His favorite facts about Jaehyun he learned today are that his birthday is the 14th of February, Valentine's day, he’s an only child, he has always wanted to have a dog but can’t because his mom is allergic, he likes jazz and romance novels, he had to wear glasses when he was younger and that he lives just a few minutes away from the bakery with his mom, who has a small flower shop. He should drop by there some time, especially because of the fact that Jaehyun works there. And because he wants to buy more flowers for his room, but that is definitely the less important reason. </p><p>“Is that how a crush feels?” he wonders out loud, touching his cheeks. They’re warm. “I think it definitely is. Ahhh, Byeol was right, as always.” </p><p>                                 •</p><p>“Oh, Jaehyun?” </p><p>In front of the counter stands Jaehyun, face bright red and shuffling with his feet. A shy Jaehyun is an unusual sight but nonetheless, an endearing one, Taeyong thinks. Today he’s dressed in a light pink t-shirt and a pair of short, washed out jeans. A pair of glasses is hanging out of his shirt pocket. Overall, really adorable if Taeyong is honest.</p><p>“I’d like to buy bread.” The boy mumbles, looking straight ahead, his eyes focusing on the shelves behind Taeyong’s head. The older chuckles. </p><p>“What kind of bread do you want?” </p><p>“One-” Jaehyun pauses, seemingly unsure of what he wants to buy. “One loaf of classic Stollen.” </p><p>Taeyong chuckles, amused at the other’s dilemma. “We only have classic Stollen around Christmas, during winter. And technically, it’s not bread.” </p><p>“Oh.” If possible, Jaehyun gets even more red. “Then I’d like to have one loaf of sunflower seed wheat bread.” </p><p>“Sure!” Taeyong beams and pulls out a bag to pack the bread, giving it to Jaehyun who snatches it out of his hand and quickly throws money on the counter. With a mumbled “You can keep the change.” he bolts out of the door, leaving the bakery in silence.</p><p>“Huh? Weird.” Tiffany muses then pats Taeyong on the back. “Time for your break Taeyongie.” </p><p>                                 • </p><p>“Taeyeon?” </p><p>“Yes Taeyongie? What’s the matter? Oh sweetie, why do you look so confused, is everything alright?” </p><p>Taeyong smiles at the woman’s motherly behavior and carefully removes Taeyeon’s hands from his face. “I’m alright. I-. I just want to ask you something because, truth to be told, I am confused.” </p><p>Taeyeon sits down on a chair and pats the seat next to her, inviting Taeyong to sit next to her who immediately complies. </p><p>“I… might have a crush.” </p><p>“Oh? That’s fantastic Taeyongie! Why do you look so confused then?” </p><p>“Well I-” Taeyong fumbles with his fingers, unable to look the other in the eyes and concentrates his gaze on her pretty wedding ring. “I’ve never really had a crush and don’t know what to do.” </p><p>He shyly looks up and Taeyeon coos and embraces him, patting the young boy on his back.</p><p>“Being confused and also a bit scared is completely alright, don’t worry too much about that. I’m sadly not the biggest relationship expert because my first and only girlfriend was Tiffany and well, we’re married now.” She shrugs and Taeyong laughs. </p><p>“But that means you’re good at what you’re doing.”</p><p>Taeyeon snorts at that and shakes her head. “Just because we’ve been together for so long, doesn't mean that we’re in a perfect relationship with no arguments. Or, no, let me rephrase this. It doesn't mean that we’re in a relationship without any arguments. Arguments are needed if you want to communicate well, as long as you forgive each other. But no, that’s not important right now, I’m sorry, I’m talking too much. What I also want to say is that crushing on her wasn't easy at all. It was hard. She was my best friend and I was afraid to destroy that. But one day, my fear of losing her to another lover was bigger than losing her as my best friend and I asked her out. And, surprise surprise, it worked.” </p><p>“In conclusion,” she sighs and smiles fondly at Taeyong, “don’t be afraid. And be a little brave. You’ll never know what you’re gonna miss if you won’t do it.” </p><p>“Think about it. I’m somehow very sure that he likes you back.” Taeyeon grins with a knowing glint in her eyes and gets up. “So, now we both should eat. I’ll make some bagels.”</p><p>“Wait… HE? HOW DO YOU KNOW??” </p><p>“Oh Taeyongie.” the woman laughs and ruffles his hair, “You’re more obvious than you think you are. I’ve seen the way you look at men. And especially the way you look at Jeong Jaehyun. Now go eat!” </p><p>                                 •</p><p>In late August, some leaves already change their color from green into yellow, brown or red. As a child, Taeyong loved the transition from summer into autumn and even now as a young adult, his mood changes for the better whenever he sees the first signs of autumn. </p><p>The change is different, now that he’s in a city and on the seaside. Even in the summer, the heat isn't that sweltering through the constant breeze from the sea. </p><p>“Autumn is truly a witch’s favorite season, am I right?” Tiffany comments as she sees how Taeyong enthusiastically ties a package to his broomstick. </p><p>“Of course! I can finally pick my favorite mushrooms in the nearby forest and it isn't really hot anymore, who doesn't love autumn? Right Byeol?” </p><p>“Mh?” the cat hums sleepily from his place on Taeyong’s shoulder. “It’s too early for me, how are you this energetic?” </p><p>“It’s the autumn energy.” Taeyong giggles as he gently takes off into the sky, slowly rising higher and higher. He sighs as he enjoys the cool morning air and let’s the sun shine on his face, his skin glowing in the gentle light.</p><p>“Can you please hurry up? I’m cold and isn't this delivery service supposed to be fast?”</p><p>“Aren't you a sweetheart today Byeol?” he sighs but pulls out his new, updated and more accurate map to look where to go now. </p><p>It takes them around twenty minutes to get to the house at the edge of the city and with anticipation, Taeyong knocks on the big wooden door. The house with its high windows and mossy stone walls looks rather intimidating but Taeyong loves the look of it. A few minutes later, a young boy opens the door and looks puzzled to see Taeyong standing there. </p><p>“Good morning. I have a package here for Miss Kwon Yuri.” </p><p>“Oh, that’s my older sister, I’ll call her.” </p><p>A young woman comes at the boy’s call and signs Taeyong’s little book, confirming that the delivery arrived. Then, as he curiously peeks into the house, Taeyong sees it; an array of herbs and dried mushrooms hanging on the wall. </p><p>“I’m sorry for the maybe invasive question Miss but, are you a witch?” </p><p>The woman looks up surprised, now really looking at Taeyong again and then smiles. </p><p>“And I see you’re one too. Do you want to come in?” </p><p>“Yes please, if it’s not too much of a problem.” </p><p> </p><p>With wide eyes, Taeyong goes into the house and looks around curiously while following the older woman.</p><p>“Do you want some tea?” They are now in the kitchen and Taeyong immediately falls in love. It’s full of spell books and cookbooks. Dried herbs and mushrooms are hanging from the ceiling and normal cooking utensils are neatly stowed away on shelves or are standing on the counter. He can even spot a few crystals around the room, gleaming in the light from the big windows and in one corner is a comfortable looking sofa and a small armchair where a white cat is basking in the morning sun. A metal pot full of hot water is boiling on the stove and Taeyong breathes in the smell of fresh basil and a hint of lavender. </p><p>“As you can see,” the black haired woman says as she pulls out a few bags of loose tea, “I am a witch that mostly specializes in cooking and brewing.” </p><p>“Which one do you want? Take a seat, Eun doesn't bite and look, she already likes your cat.” </p><p>And she is right, Byeol alright sits next to Eun and is enthusiastically talking with the other.</p><p>“I’d like the peppermint one.” Taeyong shyly requests and gingerly sits down on the soft sofa, letting his gaze wander along the shelves full with books and tilts his head, trying to read the titles on the spines.</p><p>“One peppermint tea coming right up. With sugar or milk?” </p><p>“Neither please.”</p><p>Yuri nods and then sits down next to him, lighting up the candle on the small table in front of them.</p><p>“So, Lee Taeyong right? Ah, I have to thank Taeyeon and Tiffany for luring you here. I’ve wanted to meet you since I heard about the delivery service and now, you’re finally here. Tell me, how is your witching year going?” </p><p>“Um it’s going fine. Totally different than what I’ve imagined but that's alright. I really like it here.” </p><p>The woman smiles and pats Taeyong’s head, looking at him fondly. “Ahh they were right, you’re so adorable, I’ve known you for twenty minutes and I already want to protect you. Now, the reason I wanted to meet you isn't anything special. I only wanted to lend you a few books and show you that you’re not the only witch here. And please know that whenever you have problems or questions about your powers, I’ll listen to you. And maybe also teach you some stuff, if you want to. That’s everything.” </p><p>Taeyong looks at her with wide eyes, slowly registering her words. “So… what you’re implying that you could be my mentor?” </p><p>“Exactly! I know how hard being somewhere new is, especially if you don’t know anyone else who is similar to you. Now drink your tea and go, I don’t want to keep you here when you have other stuff to do.” </p><p>                                 •</p><p>Meeting the older witch was a blessing in disguise, Taeyong is sure of that. Knowing that he now has another witch he can always come to if he needs any help makes him slightly relieved. And Byeol has another friend now, which is also a big plus.</p><p>During the last few days, he practically devoured the few books that Yuri lent him and has started to copy a few of them. </p><p>He has made a checklist of things he needs in order to really feel at home here and the first thing is: a small herb garden. </p><p>“I have everything except for rosemary. I could ask Taeyeon or Tiffany but I know that they don’t have any. But where do I get it?” </p><p>“Why don’t you go to Mrs Jung’s flower shop, it’s right around the corner?” </p><p>Taeyong jumps up in shock, not having noticed that he was thinking out loud. Next to him stands an amused Tiffany, a bag of baguettes in her arms. “Now go loverboy, see your crush.”</p><p>                                 •</p><p>Taeyong has never been to the flower shop right around the corner and the moment he walks in, he regrets that. Small tables with plants, flower arrangements and succulents are scattered around the room and at the walls are several cabinets full of flower pots. Soft jazz music is playing from an old radio and the scent of soil is dominating the small space. A young man is happily working at the counter, trimming some roses and humming to the music. </p><p>At the sound of Taeyong closing the door he looks up. </p><p>“Oh. Good afternoon Jaehyun.” </p><p>“Hi Taeyong hyung! I’ll assist you in a moment, I just have to finish this.” The younger says in a sheepish tone and immediately gets back to work. “Feel free to look around though. And if you want to sit down, there is a small armchair in that corner.” </p><p>As Taeyong sits down, he spots an opened sketchbook that’s laying on the stone window sill next to him. He can’t help but curiously peek into it and smiles at what he sees. It’s an unfinished portrait of Mrs Nakamoto holding the exact same sunflower bouquet that Jaehyun gifted her. </p><p>“Is that yours?” he asks when Jaehyun finally sits down next to him, a little bit out of breath. </p><p>“Mh? Oh the sketchbook? Yes. But please don’t look through it, it’s not good.” </p><p>“Stop lying, I’m sure it’s great.” ‘Today he’s wearing light blue. It suits him.’ Taeyong smiles as he closes the book and puts it back. “I wanted to ask if you have rosemary seeds?” </p><p>“Sure, let me get some. Would that be it?” </p><p>Taeyong nods as he stands up and pulls out his money to pay. </p><p>“Ah, before you go. I’d… like to ask you something. I-” Jaehyun takes a deep breath and looks at the other, his eyes sparkling in excitement. “Do you want to go mushroom picking in the forest with me? I figured since you’re new here, you don’t know where the best ones are growing and that it’s my responsibility as your friend to show you.” </p><p>And with a brilliant smile, Taeyong agrees. </p><p>                                 •</p><p>“Ahhh this is cold, is it really necessary to go picking mushrooms THIS EARLY?” Jaehyun says as he shivers and pulls his coat tighter.</p><p>“Yes! Now show me where to go!” Taeyong tugs on the other’s sleeve impatiently, dragging him through the high grass.</p><p>It’s a Saturday, 5:30am in the morning, just before sunrise and the birds are starting to wake up. They met half an hour ago when it was still pitch black outside and had to rely on street lamps to guide them out of the dark city. </p><p>Jaehyun yawns and rubs his eyes, tiredly stumbling around. </p><p>“I swear every animal in here is more awake than you. Mushroom picking was your idea in the first place.”</p><p>“But I didn’t know we’d be up so early.” Despite his grumbling, Jaehyun still leads them to the edge of the small forest. </p><p>With an excited squeal, Taeyong drops on his knees and pulls out a pocket knife. “Oh these look perfect.” </p><p>“Be careful, the grass is still a bit wet, you will soil your pants.” </p><p>“Pff, I don’t care about that. Now please give me the basket. Ahhh I’m so happy, I could cry.”</p><p>The sun slowly begins to rise and in the early morning light, Taeyong looks ethereal. The dew on the high grass is twinkling and a few birds have come to look at the young witch who is happily humming a song while picking mushrooms. And in that moment, Jaehyun knows for sure that this isn't just a simple crush that will go away after a few weeks or months. No, this feeling when he looks at Taeyong, this is something different, something he never felt before. “Did he bewitch me or something?” he snorts, shaking his head in pure wonder. </p><p>Taeyong looks up, his big dark eyes sparkling in the growing light. “Did you say something?” he asks with a sheepish smile, on his cheeks a bit of mud. </p><p>Jaehyun immediately feels his ears getting red and shakes his head repeatedly. “Oh no no, don’t worry, it was nothing important. I was just admiring how beautiful everything looks in this light.” </p><p>“But that is important! You should always take a moment to admire and appreciate nature, especially during situations that are uncommon for you.” He stands up and takes the half full basket into his hands. “Come on, let’s go a bit into the forest! I want to see if I can find anything else.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re the expert between us but why aren't you picking flowers?” </p><p>Jaehyun looks up from his seat on a tree stump. On their way through the forest, they found a little clearing with a small pond and are currently taking a small break. Taeyong immediately sat down next to the small body of water and let his feet dangle in it. The specks of mud are still on his face though, Jaehyun just didn't bother to tell him and if he’s honest, he doesn't really want to. He looks cute with it. </p><p>“I don’t see the need to. They’ll look better here in their natural environment anyway. Why the need to rip them out of that?” </p><p>Taeyong cutely tilts his head and pouts. “You’re right I suppose. Ahh it’s so beautiful. We should go here more often. And see, getting up that early wasn't so bad, wasn't it? Now come on, we have to go back now, you’re needed in the shop and I said that I’m gonna be available by 9am.” He goes over to Jaehyun and grabs his hand, trying to pull him up. </p><p>“It was definitely worth it. And it’s so beautiful here, I don't really want to go. Let’s sit here for a while, ok?” </p><p>The other lets himself fall next to Jaehyun and leans his head on his shoulder. </p><p>“It’s so quiet. You can only hear the birds and other animals. And if you’re really quiet, you can also hear the trees creak. It’s as if they’re talking to each other.” </p><p>Jaehyun sighs and closes his eyes, letting all his other senses take over. Suddenly he hears a giggle from his left side and a tickling sensation on his nose.</p><p>“Don’t move.” Taeyong whispers, “There’s a butterfly resting on your nose. It thinks you’re a flower. Well you’re as beautiful as one. Hihi, you’re blushing Jaehyunnie. Oh, now it flew away.” </p><p>And then he feels another sensation on his left cheek. It feels like-</p><p>Jaehyun abruptly opens his eyes and turns his head to his left. A blushing and giggling Taeyong sits next to him.</p><p>“Your skin is really soft and smooth Jaehyunnie. Ah, I’m jealous.” </p><p>With red cheeks and ears, Jaehyun quickly leans forward and pecks the other one on his nose.</p><p>“Yours is soft too.” </p><p>Taeyong sighs and leans back into him, letting the warm morning sun shine on their faces. </p><p>                                •</p><p>At around 8:30am, they're back in the town, both completely awake while the rest of the population is just starting to wake up. </p><p>“So… I had a really great time and I’d love it if we could do this again.” Jaehyun says as he squeezes the other’s hand, both of their faces still a bit red from embarrassment. </p><p>“Me too. It was really nice of you to go out so early to accompany me, you didn’t have to do that but you still did. Thank you for that.” </p><p>“No problem, I really enjoyed it. But before I have to go, I want to give you something.” Carefully, he pulls out a flower crown out of his bag and puts it on Taeyong’s head. “It looks beautiful on you.” And it does, the white daisies are perfectly contrasting with the other’s black silky hair. </p><p>“How… when did you make that.” Taeyong asks as he looks into the small pocket mirror he always carries with him. </p><p>Jaehyun laughs shyly. “I made it when you were occupied with your mushroom picking. So yes, I did pick some flowers.” </p><p>With a shy smile, Taeyong softly adjusts the flower crown and looks up at Jaehyun, his eyes sparkling. “I have to go now but we’ll talk, right? You can always come to the bakery and ask for me or I can go to the flower shop.” He leans up and pecks Jaehyun’s right cheek and with a wave, he skips around the corner, a pleasant feeling in his stomach accompanying him. </p><p>                                 •</p><p>This pleasant but also weird feeling of butterflies in his stomach follows him through the days after their little meetup. In his head, Taeyong secretly calls it a date and he hopes that he isn't the only one thinking like that. He frequently visits Yuri to learn with her and Byeol and Eun have become best friends, one is never seen without the other. </p><p> </p><p>One rainy afternoon, Tiffany comes up to Taeyong during their weekly ‘tea drinking hour’ as Taeyeon likes to call them.</p><p>“There’s something for you. The sender was in a rush so he told me to pass this to you.” In her hands is a lavender bouquet, tied together with a white string. </p><p>Taeyong looks incredulously at her, gently takes the flowers and smells them. “For me?”</p><p>“Well, the small card attached to the string says ‘Lee Taeyong’ and I don’t know another Lee Taeyong that lives here so yes, that’s for you. By the way, in the black cupboard are some vases you can choose from.” </p><p>With a dazed nod and bright red cheeks, Taeyong takes a dark blue vase and sprints through the small inner courtyard up to his room. When he pulls the door shut behind him, his hair is dripping onto the wooden floor but he doesn't really care. His current priority are the flowers in his hands. </p><p>Taeyong carefully puts the vase onto a half empty table and after filling it with water, he puts the bouquet into it. After a few minutes, the smell of lavender is already dominating the small space. </p><p>“Oh, isn’t that your favorite smell and favorite flowers? Where did you get these from?” A sleepy Byeol peeks out from Taeyong’s pillow, yawning and stretching. </p><p>“I got it from someone. I don’t know who for sure but I have an idea. The only thing I’m curious about is how he knows that lavender is my favorite flower. Ahhh but I don’t care, I’m happy.” </p><p>“And in love.” </p><p>Taeyong laughs and twirls. “In love? Maybe. I don’t know but I definitely like this feeling.” </p><p>“To think that a few weeks ago you were panicking about possibly having a crush and now you’re playing with the idea of being in love. That’s a development that I really like.”</p><p>“Ahh thank you!” With dreamy eyes, Taeyong leans against the window sill, looking outside and listening to the sound of the rain drumming against the roof. </p><p>“It’s raining really hard, I hope Jaehyunnie didn’t get too wet when he delivered the flowers.” </p><p>                                  •</p><p>The rain doesn't stop and a day later, Taeyong gets woken up from his daydreaming by the ringing telephone. The moment he picks up, a woman immediately starts talking.</p><p>“Is this Lee Taeyong speaking?” </p><p>“Um… yes, that’s me, what-”</p><p>“Oh god, good, I’m Mrs Jeong, Jaehyun’s mom. He’s currently ill and I have to manage the flower shop so I hope you’d be available to go see him and care for him a bit? I’m really sorry if this is an inconvenience to you but I don’t have any other idea since Yuta, his other friend, is currently out of the city.” </p><p>“Yes. Oh my, I’m coming over as soon as possible. Should I go to the flower shop? Since I-” </p><p>“Yes, yes that’s perfectly fine, I’ll be waiting for you there.” </p><p>Taeyong quickly takes a book with a few recipes for various brews with him, puts Byeol on his shoulder and hurries outside, an umbrella protecting them from the rain.</p><p>A worried looking woman welcomes him in the flower shop and ushers him into the stairwell through a backdoor. And with a quick “it’s number 6, the door is unlocked” she immediately goes back to her work.</p><p>After taking a deep breath and with an encouraging lick on his cheek from Byeol, Taeyong makes his way up the the stairs.</p><p>When he gets into the apartment, the smell of herb tea immediately invades all his senses. In front of him, stands a really tired and worn out looking Jaehyun, clothed in an oversized shirt and wool pants. </p><p>“Oh. Taeyong hyung, hi.” he croaks out and clears his throat. “I’m sorry you have to see me like that.” </p><p>“Why are you even up? Oh my god, please get back into bed.” Taeyong takes off his shoes and puts the umbrella to the side, immediately going into the kitchen where a kettle is boiling water on the stove. “Jaehyun please lay down again, you’re sweating so much.” He carefully lays a hand on Jaehyun’s forehead and sighs. “You’re burning up. Don’t worry about anything, I’ll make you tea, ok? Byeol, my cat, can entertain you in the meantime.” </p><p>With an enthusiastic meow, Byeol agrees and Jaehyun weakly smiles then softly grabs Taeyong’s hand with his own sweaty one. “Thank you hyung.” </p><p>“Now, where is it?” While Jaehyun lies down again, Taeyong is going through the kitchen supplies, pulling out various herbs, a cutting board and a knife. He immediately begins to peel and slice the ginger because, as Yuri’s books taught him, “the best, easiest and least expensive medicine for colds is ginger tea”. He then pulls out his own notes and begins to make another brew, murmuring various spells for strength and health. </p><p>After half an hour, he quietly searches the apartment for Jaehyun and finds him in a cozy room, full of sketches, books and flowers. Jaehyun is cuddled up with Byeol on a huge bed full of pillows and a few worn out stuffed animals and Taeyong immediately gets the urge to join them but he pulls himself together. </p><p>“Jaehyun?” he whispers. “Are you sleeping?” He only gets a grunt in response and when he gets closer, he can hear the other’s soft breathing. Taeyong smiles and lights up a candle he finds, scattering a few bits of lavender around it and goes back into the kitchen.</p><p>About one and half an hour later, Jaehyun wakes up with a groan, immediately feeling something cold on his forehead. While he properly comes to his senses, Byeol yawns and walks over his body to get Taeyong who immediately hurries into the room.</p><p>“Are you alright? How are you feeling now? I put a wet cloth onto your face, I hope it didn’t bother you.” He leans over the bed and touches Jaehyun’s cheek, humming when he feels that his temperature has gone down. </p><p>Jaehyun blinks slowly, still fighting off sleep and rubs his eyes. “My head is pounding. And my throat hurts.”</p><p>“Then don’t speak too much, ok? Just nod or shake your head if I ask you something.” </p><p>The younger nods his head obediently and Taeyong ruffles his brown hair, taking the wet cloth and replaces it with a new one. “Do you want tea?” </p><p>Jaehyun nods and then softly croaks out “What kind of?” </p><p>“Shhhhh. You’ll see. Trust me.” And with a wink, he disappears into the hallway. </p><p>With a groan, Jaehyun falls back into the pillows and pulls the blanket over his face. His whole body hurts and he is unbelievably tired so why does Lee Taeyong have to see him in this situation? God, he feels like he’s going to cry every second out of pure frustration. </p><p>“Jaehyunnie? I brought you the tea and an apple if you’re hungry.” Taeyong comes closer and then puts the drink and food on the nightstand. Suddenly, a hand creeps under the duvet and slowly starts to brush through Jaehyun’s hair. </p><p>“Oh Jaehyunnie, why did you have to deliver the flowers in this pouring rain? You should be more careful and prioritize your health, you even told me before that you get colds easily.” The older sighs. “Well, at least I can take care of you now. I’m glad your mom called me, otherwise I wouldn't have known that you’re sick. But there’s one thing I’m curious about. How did you know that my favorite flower is lavender?” </p><p>Jaehyun laughs weakly and pulls the duvet down so that only his hair and eyes are visible. “You see-”</p><p>“Oh god, drink something first. Don’t worry, it’s not that hot anymore.”</p><p>With slightly shaking hands, Jaehyun reaches over and grabs the warm cup. He sighs and breathes in the smell of ginger, carefully taking a sip. </p><p>“Seemingly simple ginger tea. But made with other special ingredients.” Taeyong proudly announces.</p><p>“Such as?” </p><p>“Love.” He grins and Jaehyun gets bright red.</p><p>“Well, then I should get better really quickly. And I knew you like lavender because I might've asked Yuri. Do you remember when you two were in the flower shop? Well, my mom is good friends with her and I’ve known her for years. And I really wanted to give you something that I associate with you. Do you know what lavender symbolizes?” </p><p>Taeyong feels himself melt at the others words, turning into a puddle of warm feelings. He shakes his head, unable to form a simple sentence.</p><p>“Amongst other things, lavender is said to represent serenity, grace and calmness.” </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“So… I guess what I’m saying is that you are all these things to me. You are so beautiful and graceful and I feel calm and without any worries when I’m with you. I actually wanted to send you more flowers but this damn cold foiled my plans. Ugh, I should've taken an umbrella with me but it just started to rain when I was already on the way.” </p><p>Jaehyun puts the cup away and takes Taeyong’s hands in his. </p><p>“Well… this isn’t really the perfect moment for that and definitely not how I ever imagined that but,” he takes a deep breath and feels how his ears are already getting red, “Lee Taeyong, I really like you. You don’t have to feel the same or say anything, I just wanted to let this out.” </p><p>Taeyong is speechless. He has wished for this moment to come for some time but now, that it’s happening, especially in this kind of situation, he doesn't know how to react. </p><p>“I- oh my god, Jaehyun please don’t cry!” He leans forward and gently wipes a falling tear away. Then he leans down and takes Jaehyun’s hands into his and kisses them. And with a brilliant smile he announces:</p><p>“I like you too Jeong Jaehyun.” </p><p>                                •</p><p>“Come on, eat your soup!” </p><p>“But I’m not hungry.” </p><p>“You have to eat to get better. Come on, it’s pumpkin soup, your mom said that it’s your favorite.” </p><p>Reluctantly Jaehyun sips the hot soup and yawns. After the tearful confession, he slept again for a few hours while Taeyong busied himself with his huge book collection, excitedly retelling everything to Byeol. </p><p>They’ve settled in the living room on a big, worn out sofa. Taeyong dreamily stares into the others still droopy eyes and plays with his fingers. </p><p>“The soup is probably really delicious but I can’t taste anything so I can’t praise your cooking skills, I’m sorry Yong.” Jaehyun pouts and puts the empty bowl away, cuddling against Taeyong. “I’m gonna sleep a bit, alright?” </p><p>“Sure. Sleep tight sweetheart.” The older leans over and kisses Jaehyun on the forehead.</p><p>“Yong?” </p><p>“Mh?”</p><p>“Will you be my boyfriend?”</p><p>“Only if I can be yours too.” </p><p>Both boys giggle and Taeyong yawns, the cozy atmosphere paired with the sound of the rain making him sleepy. </p><p>                                •</p><p>“Taeyong, there’s something for you again.”</p><p>Taeyong rolls his eyes fondly and mumbles. “My room is already overflowing with flowers, especially lavender, this boy doesn't know when to stop.” With a laugh, he accepts another bouquet of the purple flowers. </p><p>“This time, there’s a small card attached.” Taeyeon comments with a grin on her face. “Please read it out loud.”</p><p>“To my- oh god, how can an eighteen year old be that cheesy? To my love Taeyong.” </p><p>Taeyong groans and hides his bright red cheeks in his hands while the two women laugh loudly at his embarrassment. </p><p>Byeol suddenly perks up from his pillow next to the fireplace and meows. “Taeyong, there’s someone waiting for you outside.” </p><p>And in that moment, the doorbell rings and Taeyong shoots up. </p><p>“Let’s go loverboy! Have fun on your first official date! Ahhh I feel like a proud mom. Taeng, can’t we just adopt him?” Tiffany slightly pushes Taeyong to the door and Taeyeon smiles, waving and mouths “good luck.”</p><p>When Taeyong opens the door, an excited Jaehyun welcomes him, the wind blowing through his hair and dimples all on display. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hi Jaehyunnie.” </p><p>“Shall we go?” Jaehyun extends his hand to the other, leading him out of the house. </p><p>“By the way, I made something for you.” </p><p>Taeyong raises his eyebrows and then smiles when Jaehyun pulls out a flower crown made out of lavender. He shyly bows his head, letting the other put the delicate headdress into his hair. </p><p>“You look absolutely stunning.” </p><p>The older giggles and presses a short kiss on the other’s mouth.</p><p>“Your ears are cute Jaehyunnie.” He laughs and intertwines their hands. “Come on, Yuri and Eun are waiting for us. Byeol, are you coming?” </p><p>The black cat meows and jumps onto Jaehyun’s arm, rubbing his face on the others cheek, tickling the younger who laughs and ruffles the cat’s soft fur. </p><p>Taeyong smiles at the sight of his two favorite things and breathes in the cold autumn air. Autumn really is his favorite season.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please forgive me for the bakery's name guys, I'm bad at naming things ㅠㅠㅠ </p><p>Thank you so much for reading, comments are always appreciated &lt;3 stay save!</p><p>talk to me on twitter: @kitty_yongie<br/>or on my cc: https://curiouscat.me/95-97kr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>